Never Again
by ThisIsRealThisIsMe
Summary: *Used to be IncandescentAngel, new penname* Kelly Clarkson's hit just so happens to make a great Ryella OneShot. First story, be nice.


A/N: Hi, first story posted, so be kind. I was listening to Kelly Clarkson's 'Never Again' and thought about a cheating Troy and a supportive Ryan. Ryan is my favorite character and Ryella rules! So please R/R and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: Don't own HSM or the catchy song Never Again, I wish I owned Lucas Grabeel though and all Ryan's hats

* * *

It's East High's Gradaution and Gabriella Montez wasn't sure what was worse. Having your boyfriend of two years cheat on you or finding out that the affair had been going on behind her back since they started going out. He probably went to her when Gabriella didn't 'put out' and satisfy his 'needs'. The 'he' is golden boy Troy Bolton, captain of the East High Wildcats Basketball team and the 'her' is the big Drama Queen herself, Sharpay Evans. The happy couple is only a few rows in front of Gabriella, mauling off each other's faces. As she looked after them, she saw the diamond engagement ring on Sharpay's left hand shimmer in the sun before losing itself in Troy's hair. 

"They got engaged last night."

The voice made Gabriella look to her side, away from Troy and Sharpay, to see Ryan Evans, Sharpay's brother, not by choice, and also Gabriella's best friend.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He came by last night and asked her in front of the whole family."

"Wow." Gabriella turned back to the husband and wife to be to find their faces still glued together.

"I'm sorry Gabriella."

"Thanks Ryan. But I'm better off. And besides, I still have you right?"

"You'll always have me." Ryan took her hand and kissed it as they both smiled.

* * *

After the cememony, Ryan were talking alone when Chad and Taylor came up to them. 

"Hey Gabriella. Ryan."

"Taylor, Chad." Gabriella answered back blandly.

"Listen, there's going to be this great party at Chad's tonight. A live band and eveything. Do you guys wanna come?"

"I suppose Troy's gonna be there?"

"Yeah, he is. But Gabby you can't avoid him forever."

"Yeah Gabs come on. It won't be the same without you." Chad added.

"I'll think about it."

"Cool. Hope to see you both there. Later Gabs. Ry." Chad said as he and his girlfriend exited.

"What do you think about this party Ry?"

"I think you should go."

"But why? Why should I put myself through today again? And what if I bump into Troy?"

"Gabriella listen. This party could be like a final closure for you and Troy. You know? If you see him this one last time, possibly talk to him, it could really be goodbye for the two of you."

"But"

"And I'll be by your side the entire time."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay. Let's go to this party."

"That's my girl."

Ryan pulled her into a hug and she finally felt safe and content in his arms.

* * *

Ryan and Gabriella arrived at the party that night at it's hight. They could hear loud music coming from the live band on the big stage in the expansive family room. Kids were already getting a buzz from the alcohol supplied by God knows who. Gabriella clung to Ryan's arm and he smiled at her reasssuringly. 

"Don't worry Gabby. You look gorgeous."

Gabriella did look beautiful in a black sleeveless, v-neck, dress that stopped above her knees, long black high-heeled boots that reached just below her knees, a black choker necklace with gold heart charm hanging from it, gold hoop earrings, and her long brown curly hair was flowing freely down her back and shoulders.

"Thanks Ryan."

"No prob. Besides, it's the truth." She smiled at him, which he gladly returned. "Listen, I have to talk to the band about something."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you after. Anyway, are you going to be okay by yourself for a for a few minutes."

"Yeah, sure." She said unsurely

"Don't worry, I'll be right back."

"I'll be here."

She watched Ryan disappear into the crowd as she looked around. she never realized how big Chad's house was before til now. Almost as big as Troy's. Just as she thought about him, she saw him making his way over to her until he was right in front of her.

"Hey Gabby."

"What do you want Troy?"

"I wanted to ask you to dance."

"Why aren't you dancing with your fiancee? You know Sharpay? The girl you've sleeping with behind my back?"

"Come on Gabby. I said I was sorry."

"Yeah, in that letter you left me, which I never read cause I knew it was a lame excuse and empty apology. A letter Troy. I deserved better then that."

"You're right. And I'm sorry. But, I just wanted to say that, I miss you."

"What?"

"I've been really thinking about things, and I want you back Gabby. I can't get you out of my head. Everywhere I go, I see you." As Troy took her hands in his, he looked right in her eyes. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Gabriella just stood there in shock, until the anger inside her took over.

"You are unbeliveable." She said wrenching her hands away from him. "You cheat on me for months, break up with me in a letter, get engaged to your new girlfriend, and you have the nerve to ask me to take you back? You know what I say to that? Screw you Troy Bolton."

Gabriella moved to leave when Troy grabbed her by the arms, stopping her.

"Troy what the hell are you doing?"

"What do you want from me Gabriella? Can't you see that you're driving me crazy?"

"It's called guilt. Decent people get it when they wrong someone. I'm shocked you're feeling it because you're anything but decent."

"Why won't you just give me another chance?"

"I can't and won't, now let go of me Troy."

"Not until you listen."

"You better let her go Bolton." Said a new voice. Looking away from Troy, Gabriella saw it was Ryan.

"And what are you going to do about it Evans?"

"Pound your face in if I have to."

"Oh really?"

"If he doesn't, I will." Another new voice which was recognized as Chad.

"You'd really hit your best friend Chad?"

"If you don't let Gabriella go, yes, I will Troy. You've done enough to her already. Let her go."

Fianlly, Troy released Gabriella and stalked off, followed by a group of cheeleaders.

"You alright there Gabs?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now Chad. Thanks."

"Hey no one messes with the Gabster. Especially not Troy. I see you're in good hands now. See ya."

As soon as Chad took his leave, bopping to the beat of a new song, Ryan wrapped his arms around Gabriella.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry Gabby. I never should have left you alone."

"It's okay Ryan. Just tell me what you were off doing."

"Oh right. Well, um, you see, you know that song you've been writing about Troy?"

"Yes. I just finished it today, after graduation, why?"

"Well I talked to the band and they said you could sing it. Here. Tonight."

"What?! Ryan that song is supposed to be private."

"Now that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. And it sounds to me like you're just making excuses."

"Can you blame me? Especially after what just happened, you want me to go up there and sing a song about Troy and our break-up?"

"Yes."

"You're insane."

"Probably. But think about it. This could be the moment you let Troy see it's over. And the song is amazing and deserves to be heard. So, what'd you say?"

Gabriella looked at Ryan, thinking about his words.

"Okay. I'll do it."

"Great! Come on."

"What right now?"

"No time like the present."

Without even an intake of breath, Gabriella was rushed up to the stage. Before stepping up on to it, she looked back at Ryan.

"I can't Ryan. I can't."

"Yes you can sweetheart. You are the strongest person I know. You've been through so much. Most of it alone. Not this time. I'm right here and i'm not going anywhere. You can do this."

Gabriella engulfed him in a big hug, ending in her kissing him on the cheek before walking up to the microphone. She heard the intro music of the song before singing the first line.

_"I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green_

_I hope when you're in bed with her, you'll think of me_

_I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well_

_Could you tell?_

_By the flames that burned your words_

_I never read your letter_

_Cause I knew what you'd say_

_Give me that Sunday school answer_

_Try and make it all okay_

_Does it hurt?_

_To know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks_

_To see my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_Who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know, you knew_

_Exactly what you would do, and don't say_

_You simply lost your way_

_She may believe you but I never will_

_Never again_

_If she really knows the truth_

_She deserves you_

_A trophy wife _

_Oh, how cute_

_Ingorance is bliss_

_But when your day comes, and he's threw with you_

_And he'll be threw with you_

_You'll die together but alone_

_You wrote me in a letter_

_You couldn't say it right to my face_

_Give me that Sunday school answer_

_Repent yourself away_

_Does it hurt?_

_To know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks_

_To see my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know, you knew_

_Exactly what you would do, don't say_

_You simply lost your way_

_They may believe you_

_But I never will_

_Never again_

_Never again will I hear__ you_

_Never again will I miss you_

_Never again will I fall to you_

_Never_

_Never again will I kiss you_

_Never again will I want to_

_Never again will I love you_

_Never!_

_Does it hurt?_

_To knowI'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks_

_To see my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_Who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know, you knew_

_Exactly what you would you do, and don't say_

_You simply lost your way_

_They may believe you_

_But I never will_

_I never will_

_I never will_

_Never again_

A great appluse followed, but Gabriella kept her eyes on Troy as he forcably took Sharpay's hand angerily and stormed out of the house. Finally smiling to the crowd she took a bow just as Ryan ran on to the stage giving her a congradulatory hug, lifting her off the ground in the process. But as they pulled away, something finally clicked in Gabriella's head. Next thing she knew, she was kissing Ryan right on the mouth, and he was kissing back.

Fianlly pulling back from the kiss, a lot of cheering and whistles throughout the room,

"I love you Gabriella Montez. I always have."

"I love you too Ryan Evans. With all my heart."

They shared another kiss and at last, Gabriella could truly say never again to Troy Bolton.


End file.
